1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake manifold structure for an internal combustion engine, which structure is equipped with both a distribution chamber for receiving an air-fuel mixture provided by a carburetor, as well as a plurality of branch passages which extend from that distribution chamber for distributing that mixture into a plurality of combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The intake manifold structure according to the prior art has a single distribution chamber having an insufficient capacity, and consequently atomization of the fuel in the mixture is so poor as to allow the fuel to flow in the form of large fuel droplets into the combustion chambers such prior art construction makes it remarkably difficult to effect the uniform distribution of the mixture because of the interferences in intake air among the respective combustion chambers. Especially, in case a compound carburetor having primary and secondary bores is used, the uniform distribution of the mixture into the respective combustion chambers is made further difficult additionally because of the differences among the distances from the primary and secondary bores to the respective branch passages.